Chad With a Chance of a Country Tune!
by Sarahsota
Summary: Chad has an unforgettable tune stuck in his head, and quite frankly, Sonny wants to know what it is! Which, of course, results in channy! One-shot!


_**A/N**_: _**Hey guys, so this is dedicated to all of my friends in the plagiarism forum (Julia, Heidi, Ang, Emma, Abbie, Mira, Becca, and Kayla) and any other victims hurt by this offense, and everyone who has taken a stand against it, victim or not. **_

_**This is especially dedicated to Julia (peace-love-andCDChugs) for unknowingly coming up with this idea! Also, to my past loving reviewers who might be reading (myjumpingsocks and SonnyChadFan!).**_

_**By the way, I don't really listen to country songs, I know a few, but I'm no expert. This song is called 'Hard to be Humble by Mac Davis'.**_

_**Please, if you can, report 'Mclovinit' and 'funnylovin' to get rid of the stealers from our forum!**_

_**I'd like to thank Heidi (Miss Niceity)for being the beta for this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC; I just worship it! I don't own "Hard to be Humble" either!**_

**Chad with a Chance of a Country Tune!**

Chad hummed that unforgettable tune under his breath. He didn't usually enjoy country music; but this one was a gem. The song fit him perfectly; in fact it came out the exact year he was born! 1993. Yessiree, the song fit him perfectly. He continued to hum it under his breath until he noticed a certain brunette eyeing him questioningly.

"What?" He asked the confused Sonny Munroe.

"Well, um, I didn't know you hummed so merely while walking down the hall. What's got you so happy?" she asked.

"Jealous?" he asked, a smirk crossing his face.

"Jealous of what?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, of the fact someone that isn't you could have me 'humming merely' as you put it." His smirk only got wider with each dosage of bravado Miss Munroe helped supply.

"No, I'm not jealous! What were you humming, anyway?"

Chad waved her off with a slight huff, "Oh, you wouldn't understand." He started stalking off.

"How could I not understand? It's only a song, damn it!" Sonny yelled after him.

"Jeez, someone's off their rocker." Chad laughed, with a hint of boredom in his voice.

"That's a very country-ish thing to say! So were you humming a country song?"

"Yes, actually, good guessing." Chad blinked with a level of surprise evident on his face. He and Sonny began walking down the hallway which led to Sonny's dressing room.

"Okay, umm, modern country? Nah, I'm going to guess its 90's country."

Chad looked at her with an incredulous expression. "Jeez, Munroe, how the heck did you know that?"

"Well, it was an interesting and strange era for country music, and I think you are the kind of person who would be somewhat interested," Sonny reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess, I don't really like country though. It's just the song suits me," Chad shrugged. Sonny stopped in mid-stride, and started giggling a bit. Then she was laughing uncontrollably!

"What is it?" Chad asked, he now becoming the perplexed one.

_"_'_Oh, Lord it's hard to be humble, when you're perfect in every wayI Can't wait to look in the mirror 'cause I get better looking each day! To know me is to love me; I must be a hell of a man! Oh, Lord, it's hard to be humble, but I'm doing the best that I can!'"_ Sonny then collapsed into laughter, laying on the ground and holding her stomach after singing the song. Chad was pretty sure her friends back in Wisconsin could hear her laughing.

He gave her look. "Hey! Why is that so funny? It is true!" Chad pouted; this only caused Sonny to laugh some more. "Sonny! This song was meant for me! It came out the year I was born, y'know!"

"Chad," Sonny said, getting up from the floor, "It came out way before that! The CD just came out the year you were born, when I was little, we lived in an apartment because money was tight, and there was a really big guy, he was huge, 6'5", maybe! He would get drunk sometimes and sing this at the top of his lungs from the balcony. It was priceless! You brought back memories!"

"Whoa, I reminded you of a huge drunk guy? Not cool, Sonny, not cool."

She laughed a bit, and the two went silent.

"You know, Sonny, I am kind of flattered." He said, turning to her with those deep blue eyes.

"And why is that, Chad?" she asked. The two were by her door now; Chad put his arm beside her shoulder, and closed the space a bit between them.

"Well, you knew right away that I chose that song, so you must think I am '_a hell of a man',"_ He scoldered her with his eyes,

"Well, um... I know you have a conceited..." she began, but Chad put his finger up to her lips,

"Don't ruin it, Munroe," and with that, he intertwined his fingers with hers, brought her hand up to his lips, and he left a short sweet kiss right in the middle of her pearly pale hand, never taking his eyes off her own.

"How was that for classy?" he asked.

Sonny blushed lightly, and Chad walked away, leaving Sonny with a slightly frazzled look on her face. Then she smiled, and began humming under her breath.

_"__Oh, Lord, it's hard to be humble, when you're perfect in every way...da, da, daa, daa, da dee dee..."_she spun around, and the light summery skirt she was wearing twirled with her, and into the dressing room she went. The she added a song to her list of downloads…

_Oh, Lord, it's hard to be humble_  
_When you're perfect in every way_  
_I can't wait to look in the mirror_  
_'Cause I get better lookin' each day_  
_To know me is to love me_  
_I must be a hell of a man_  
_Oh, Lord, it's hard to be humble_  
_But I'm doin' the best that I can!_

_I used to have a girlfriend_  
_But I guess she just couldn't compete_  
_With all of these love-starved women_  
_Who keep clamoring at my feet_  
_Well I could probably find me another_  
_But I guess they're all in awe of me_  
_Who cares? I never get lonesome_  
_'Cause I treasure my own company._

_Ohhhhhh..._

_Lord, it's hard to be humble_  
_When you're perfect in every way_  
_I can't wait to look in the mirror_  
_'Cause I get better lookin' each day_  
_To know me is to love me_  
_I must be a hell of a man_  
_Oh Lord, it's hard to be humble_  
_But I'm doin' the best that I can!_

_I guess you could say I'm a loner_  
_A cowboy outlaw, tough and proud_  
_Well, I could have lotsa friends if I wanted,_  
_But then I wouldn't stand out from the crowd_  
_Some folks say that I'm "egotistical",_  
_Hell, I don't even know what that means!_  
_I guess it has something to do with the way_  
_That I fill out my skin-tight blue jeans_

**_A/N Thanks for reading! Please review! The big drunk guy was real! When my dad was a kid, he was his neighbour!_**


End file.
